The cry
I was sitting in my room one day, bored, when I saw my old Gameboy Advance in one of my dresser drawers. It was odd as I hadn't placed it there, but I shrugged and walked over to it. I hadn't played Emerald on a REAL Gameboy (vs a visual boy emulator on my computer), so I dug up my game of Emerald and started it up. My whole team was there, RAYQUAZA (lvl 100), VAPOREON (lvl 100), SWAMPERT (lvl 88), NINETAILS (lvl 95), KADABRA (lvl 72), and AMPHAROS (lvl 87). I was still in the tunnel to the Elite Four. It had been nearly two years since I had picked up the game. I had eight badges and complete money. I immediatly got sucked back into the game, navagating the tunnels, using VAPOREON to surf, and SWAMPERT to crush and move boulders. When I finally got to the Elite Four, I saw that I was already stocked up with enough potions and revives to last me for all five battles. I blasted through the Elite Four with VAPOREON's Muddy Water and RAQUAZA's Dragon Rage. When I got to the champion, my line-up looked like this: AMPHAROS, NINETAILS, SWAMPERT, KADABRA, RAYQUAZA, and VAPOREON. I walked into the room where the champion was, and gasped. Instead of Wallace, there was a character just like mine! We went into battle and her name was LIV! My REAL name! My name in the game was ROSIE, and I had NEVER put my real name in before! I continued, scared that one of my favorite games had been hacked. All of the sudden, the game started glitching out, and "LIV" changed to "ANSKRV". WHAT!? I shrugged (though I was still nervous) and continued. AMPHAROS was sent out. ANSKRV sent out "1STCHOICE". It was just a black question mark. Instead of the regular options, there was a YES and a NO. Words appeared where battle text normally would that said "Do you love AMPHAROS?" I chose YES as AMPHAROS was, and still is one of my favorite pokemon. "Good." the text said. Then I heard a drawn out AMPHAROS cry. It was excruciatingly painful, not just to my ears, but to my heart. The game started glitching out again and ANSKRV changed to NSKRV. I suddenly realized the letters of their name stood for my Pokémon. NSKRV sent out "2NDCHOICE.” NINETAILS was sent out. This time I chose NO. Why did I choose NO? The screen went black, and when it came back on it showed a close-up of NINETAILS face looking at me. A single tear fell down its cheek. Words appeared on the screen. "Am I not good enough for you?" it said. The NINETAILS looked at the ground. "We traveled together... You evolved me... But you never loved me?... I... I loved you... I still love you, so I will rid you of your burden... me..." Then the NINETAILS proceeded to rip itself apart. I did not want to watch, but my eyes were... stuck... All of the Pokémon said and did the same thing until it was only RAYQUAZA and VAPOREON were left and NSKRV (now RV)'s name shrunk accordingly. RAYQUAZA said around the same thing as the others (other than the "you evolved me thing") and killed itself as well. Now only VAPOREON was left. VAPOREON just... shook her head no and walked away. I threw the game at my wall and the batteries came out and it died. That night, as I laid in my bed, I thought I could faintly hear a VAPOREON's cry. Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game Category:Pokemon